It is known to print on the outer surface of such an object, but the presence of the handle makes that operation difficult and angularly limits the outer surface portion on which it is theoretically possible to print.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,948 for example describes printing using a screen printing machine. The latter includes a screen whereof the width is slightly smaller than the circumference developed between the handle and the object. Due to the presence of the handle, the relative movements of the object with respect to the screen are complex to implement.
It is further known to print on a small portion of the outer surface of the object using an ink jet printhead. The placement and extension of the printed portion are such that the handle does not pose a problem. However, the outer surface portion that can be printed using an ink jet printhead remains limited, in particular angularly relative to the axis of revolution of the object.